Romeo and Juliet
by StrawberryGashesxx
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are late to the Host Club, and their punishment is to share a kiss on stage via Kyoya. YAOI mild now but in later stories will be lemoney
1. Romeo and Juliet

I walk down my schools wondrous halls, hand in hand with my brothers as we make our way to Music Room 3. Our lord has told us to be at the host club at 3 sharp. I look up at one of the many rather gaudy clocks and see it's already ten past three. Oh well, guess were going to get an earful of Tamaki when we arrive. We pause when we reach the door, Hikaru, being the "gentle man" he is, opens it for me and whispers,

"Ukes first."

"Hikaru!" I whine. Damn him, and there's not enough time for me to kick his ass now, a princess is walking up to us.

"Oh hello Kaoru, hello Hikaru," she says not looking at us just to be sure she doesn't accidentally call me Hikaru, or vise versa.

"Hello, princess," I say rather sweetly, Hikaru just smiles.

"Oh, umm yo-you know Tam-Tamaki is lo-looking for yo-you gu-guys," she stutters out.

"Oh why thank you dear," Hikaru finally speaks, sarcasm heavy in his voice. She smiles as she nods and turns away back to her little group of fellow screaming fan girls.

"Fan girls," Hikaru whispers, "Crazy little Shits they are."

I punch his chest, not too hard though,

"Sh, Hikaru they'll hear you, they have ears everywhere you know."

He rolls his eyes at me as we walk back to were the rest of the hosts are. We don't even make it to the door when our king runs out,

"HIKARU! KAORU! I SAID THREE SHARP NOT THREE TWNETY!!"

"Shut up Tamaki," we say in unison.

"MOMMY! OUR SONS ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please sit down before Tamaki has a stroke, Kyoya coolly says. We join hands and I sit in Hikaru's lap, we are now ready to listen to our much more powerful shadow king.

"As you know when we call a meeting at 3 we except you to be on time."

"Yeah Yeah," we say a little bored now at his lecture.

"Well since you failed to do so, we have already picked a new theme."

"Kay," Hikaru says.

"Also we have all agreed on a punishment for you two."

"Whatever, what is it?" Hikaru asks expecting a clean up or something.

"Since our new theme is romantic poetry, we needed a Romeo and Juliet so."

"So what," we both asks rather worried at this point.

"Haruhi declined to be Tamaki's Juliet and seeing as Mori and Hunny Sempai don't exactly fit the part."

"YES!?"

"One of you is to dress as Juliet and one as Romeo."

"But one is a lady!" I yell back.

"Preciously, cross dressing is rather big with the girls."

"But they are lovers!" I yell back again.

"Fake it, oh and so you two know Romeo and Juliet are to share a kiss at the end of the night, on top of the balcony Tamaki is getting."

"WHAT!" "KYOYA!" We both scream back.

"It's called punishment for a reason, be here on time next time." He smirks and walks off.

"Oh meeting adjourned."

We are awe struck on how that just went. Why it's so cold I can see my breathe in here! The theme starts tomorrow and we are going to have to kiss. I don't think I can do it, it's one thing for the brotherly love act. I have to kiss him, my brother, my twin! What if I like it?! These are the thoughts swimming through my head as I try to regain composure. Hikaru is frozen next to me, probably thinking the same thing minus the liking it part.

"So." I try to break the ice.

"Yea, so um your Juliet."

My eyes grow wide, seriously I didn't even consider the fact that one of us has to cross dress, and why me!

"WHY?"

"Because I sure as hell am not wearing a dress," he smirks. Good to know he isn't thinking about the kiss, has it even fazed him? Of course he's just ignoring it.

"Oh!" Kyoya pops back in quickly. "Almost forgot your attire for tomorrow.

"Hm, Hikaru your Romeo I presume and Kaoru, Juliet?"

I blush a crimson red when Hikaru quickly answers yes. Great now it's official, Im Juliet. Kyoya turns around snickering the whole time and exists the room. We both look at the outfits in front of us; Hikaru has a pair of white tights and a long knight style shirt in his bag. Along with a sword and pointed shoes.

"No way in fuck, tights? Really?" He sighs, but then he gets a gleam in his eye when he remembers I still have my bag left. He grabs it out of my hand and pulls out a long red and gold embroidered gown, ballet flat shoes, golden hair clips, and to top it off a little makeup kit.

"That fucker." I say. Hikaru just laughs and laughs at my kit. While I stand up, grab my bag, and storm off and out of the host club.

"Aw, Kaoru! Where are you going?" Hikaru asks in front of the ladies now.

"HOME!" I growl.

"Hikaru, what happened?" I hear someone ask him.

"Well, we just had a little lover's coral, no problem though when we make up tonight in bed everything will be just fine." Sighs and thumps I hear and now I start running. I don't know why though Im not even angry anymore, I wasn't angry anymore when I got to the end of the hall, but I don't fell like staying in the host club anymore for today so I am going home. I decide to walk home since the air is crisp and light. I feel much better now; maybe I won't even torment Hikaru when he gets home, maybe. I reach our mansion and am greeted by the door by Hikaru.

"Hey where were you?"

"I walked home the air is nice," I turn in a full circle with my hands outstretched just to be funny.

"You retard." Is all I get in response. I feel the anger back up inside of me again and I push through him to get inside. I make it all the way up to our room, running and out of breathe when I finally reach it. But Hikaru isn't. He pins me on the bed when he finally gets up here and demands why I keep running from him today.

"Your pissing me off."

A long sigh and an Im sorry is what comes next. Im shocked, really an apology from him, that's so rare and without a fight too, whats wrong?

"Hikaru, whats wrong?"

"The host clubs just bothering me, that's all."

He's talking about the kissing, and I fell my heart sink, he doesn't want to kiss me he's disgusted by the very idea of it I know it. I don't know why I care though It's not like I want to kiss him, do I?

"The thing tomorrow," I ask trying not to sound disappointed which is odd.

"It's just that Im scared to kiss you, Kaoru."

"Scared, what are you scared about I was expecting disgusted or sickened or something like that."

"Disgusted, Sickening? No never."

"Then why?"

"I-I," he's fighting for words, "Im scared I might enjoy it and I know it's wrong because you're my brother I mean twin, I-I."

"Sh, Hikaru it's ok," I stammer out between shock, enjoy it really? Im slightly turned on by this, which is freaking me out.

"No, I know that Im might, er, will, enjoy it and Im scared you'll hate me for it. That's why I've been acting mean, Im sorry."

I pull him down on top of me and hug him very tightly.

"Hikaru, it's ok really, honestly I was worried I'd like it to."

"Really?" He perked up.

"Really." I smile at him and hold him closer. It's a weird feeling to me to be comforting my older brother usually the rolls are reversed. We lay there quietly, thoughts, kept to our self's, until we realize the time. It's eleven and we have to get to bed.

"Goodnight Hika."

"Night Kaoru." We fall asleep separate, but in the morning wake up in each other's arms.

"Oh!" I blush in the morning I didn't realize I was snuggling into his chest.

"Hey, um." He stammers seeing how we woke up caught us both off guard.

"Lets get ready, Romeo," I say. He rolls his eyes as well pull off each other.

I grab my bag slowly, not at all happy about what Im going to be putting on. We both dress quickly I in our room, he in our bathroom. My dress is tight around the chest and cuts funny around the waist to make it seem like I am very hippy. The sleeves are tight until the elbow and then extremely loose, same as the base of the dress. I look at myself in the mirror for a few seconds, admiring the beauty of the embroidery for a few seconds, and then I realize Im wearing it, and become freaked out again. I put on the ballet flats, and put the clips in my hair. Which I personally think was dumb because my hair is very short, although I am glad that I don't have a wig to go with it. I then see that makeup kit staring back at me, and unfortunate I know how to put it on. I put on some light red eye shadow, pale blush and red lipstick, yes the lipstick was required it said so on a note in the kit. I am finished and so I go and check on my brother. I knock and it opens easily. I find him looking the mirror and cursing at Kyoya. I laugh and he jumps.

"Kaoru!?"

"What?"

"You look"

"Yeah, I know like shit."

"No, hot! I mean pretty." He catches himself. I smirk as I give him a once over. The white tights he has replaced with skinny jeans but has kept everything else as it has been.

"Hikaru, Kyoya going to notice."

"Let him."

I sigh and grab his hand as we get in our limo to go to the club. His hand is shaking in mine, as he is nervous for when the kiss is going to happen. We enter and receive lots of fan girl screams and have to carefully step over the fallen princesses. We see the rest of the hosts, Tamaki dressed as a lovely prince from some poem trying to romance Haruhi who looks like some sort of peasant. Hunny and Mori are both holding a little guitar while reciting poetry to the ladies and kyoya is handing out red roses to the girls.

"I guess were the main attraction then," Hikaru asks.

"Yeah," I sigh.

We walk over to our usual table as Kyoya walks by, laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Get out of my face," Hikaru growls too low for the ladies to hear but Kyoya gets it as he laughs away towards Tamaki.

"Oh Kaoru!" A girl begins, "You look so pretty I love your dress and your makeup gorgeous!"

I blush a scarlet color when I see Hikaru's hand move towards mine.

"Oh thank you dearest I tried very hard to pick the dress you all would like best."

"That's not what you said last night Kaoru," Hikaru starts, "You liked this dress because it shows off your cute little hips."

"Hikaru! That was a secret!" I play along like a good little uke as I turn my head away from his.

"Kaoru," he cups my cheeks in his hands, something different from normal, "Im sorry you just look so divine in this last night, your cute little smile as you danced for me, Im sorry."

I blush harder as a few girls faint at the thought. We are stirred out of our world when we hear Kyoya on the loud speaker.

"Attention, it's the moment you've all been waiting for our Romeo and Juliet will reenact the kiss scene from the famous play by Shakespeare." He grins too wide and I want to punch him. Hikaru grabs my hand; he is sweating and shaking, as we walk over to the balcony. I climb up and sit down on it while Hikaru is standing below me.

I take a deep breathe and begin.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo were far out thou Romeo."

"Juliet!" Hikaru starts, making up his lines; he never really read the whole play through so he's guessing.

"My Juliet, I have found the once again, I hope this time we shall never part."

Fan girls swoon and sigh, hearts in their eyes.

"My sweet Juliet, may I come up?"

"Oh yes, dear please do." I hear Kyoya laugh at my phony line and again I want to kick him. Hikaru reaches me and says

"My love, my one love, please let me show you how much you mean to me with this kiss."

"Oh."

The fan girls are jumping down, and we are shaking with nervousness as he reaches for my chin. We lean forward the space between our lips closing and we kiss. I know their should be screaming and fainting but all I hear is Hikaru's heart beat. All I can focus on is our kiss. He puts his free hand around my hip and pulls me closer, as I whimper. He runs his tongue along my lip until I allow him in, then we deepen the kiss, which shocks everyone I know. I just can't stop; It's so wrong but feels so good. He tastes so sweet like vanilla and I want more. His tongue is fighting mine now pulling in and out seeing who will win. I give in and I retreat back into my mouth as I let him explore. He moans and I feel myself become hard now. I don't know how long I can last like this, its so wonderful I may die of pleasure. Until suddenly I feel hands on my shoulders, not Hikaru's as we are ripped apart. Tamaki.

"Oh you no good Romeo! Be gone and you too Juliet! I don't want to see you again!" He winks at us. He's letting us go. We grab hands and dart out of the club, over thru bodies of the passed out princess into an abandoned room to finish were we left off.


	2. All Over again

Our hands interlocked, we ran as fast as our legs could carry us to the abandoned classroom at the end of the hall. Hikaru swung open the door and threw me in roughly, more eager than I thought. He tore off his knight shirt in an instant and our lips locked together and his hand slid down to my waist, wrapping around me, pulling my hardened area against his. I whimpered out,

"Hika, mm."

His hand started stroking my back sliding farther and farther down. My hands ran down his waist sliding onto his belt. I fumble with the buckle, it is the first time I've ever undressed anyone with my lips locked so tightly with there own. We'll I've never actually undressed anyone besides myself so far. But that's all about to change. My fingers finally undo the buckle and I rip the belt off, seeing the friction it caused, belt to jeans. Then my fingers, experts now undo the fly and pull them down, leaving Hikaru only in his boxers. I slip my fingers inside the opening of the front, and tease him. Sliding back and forth on his area, slow then fast, tickling him. I hear a low moan in the back of his throat and know he's ready.

"Kaoru, I need you."

"Hika,"

"On the floor now."

I obey; he's so sexy when he uses that voice. So commanding, it makes me tremble a little. I reluctantly pull myself from him and lay flat on the floor,

"Is this okay?" I ask quietly, Im really nervous to be doing this.

"Ha, silly little Kaoru, your so cute like that, all wide eyed and shy."

"Ohm."

Hikaru crouches down, his body inches from mine, hovering above me.

"Oh, can't have these now can we?" He says, pointing to my clothes.

His arms wrap around me a slowly turn me over, so he can get to the zipper on my dress. I feel a deep blush start to sting my cheeks as he zips it down, leaving me in only my boxers. I roll myself back over and he sees my rosy cheeks. He smirks and starts kissing them, moving down to my color bone, and chest. He pauses there and teases my pink buds, his lips sucking and pulling them while his tongue swirls over and over the top. I whimper and lock my hands in his ginger hair. And he moves down farther, his tongue making a trail on my stomach, until he gets to my hips. He blows chilling air over them as I buck up, I so desperately need contact, my area is throbbing for him. He positions his face over the top of my boxers and looks up into my eyes, checking to see if I was ok. I nod, I need him, I don't care if this is right or wrong, my hormones are in control now. His hands remove my member from its bindings, and he puts as much as he can in his mouth.

"Ah!" I shriek, the instant sensation of Hikaru's warm mouth over it was almost too much to handle.

He places even more inside his lips and slowly starts moving up and down on top of it. His tongue swirls around the length as he moves, his fingers tease the bottom, as my moans grow loader and loader. He then draws his lips back from it, and looks me in the eyes and asks,

"Kaoru, I want to feel myself, inside you, please brother," he grabs his own errection while saying this. His face is so pleading to me, and my own body aches for him inside of me, I am happy to oblige. I nod, and he hugs me tightly.

"Kaoru," he says as he places four of his fingers near my lips, "suck."

He's so good at this, I think as I open for his fingers, coating them with my saliva.

He pulls them out after a while and says,

"Ok, I know you are a virgin, as am I, but this is going to hurt."

I but on a brave face, even though Im scared out of my mind, how much pain, oh please let me be able to handle it. He places the coated fingers by my entrance and pushes one in, not so bad, and twirls it around inside me. The second one is sort of uncomfortable now, as he scissors me trying to stretch me. Three, brings a sharp pain, but is quickly dulled as he stretches more. The forth stung, badly, I want to whimper, but I don't want to stop, so I bite my lip and suck it up.

"Oh, Kaoru," he sits up positioning his member by my entrance, "I won't move until your ok."

"Ok," I shake out.

And with one thrust he's in. The pain is absolute horrid, it feels like I have been stung by thousands of bee's at once. The pain is paralyzing, and I feel tears run down my cheeks. Hikaru, careful not to move inside, kisses me, deep and hard, and it helps dull the pain. And after a little while, I don't feel the bee stings anymore, and nod to him to start. He kisses my nose and pulls out almost completely, then thrusts so quickly back in to me, I can't help but moan. He grins and does the same thing again. He does it a third and fourth time, and by now he has a rhythm going. It's a hard, fast pace, but it feels so good. I hear him grunt as he pulls in and out, trying not to moan. I whimper, and whimper away under him, it feels heavenly.

"Mm, come on Kaoru, I want a scream."

"Ha-Ha-Hikaru," I breather out.

He is searching for my sweet spot, he is serious. I continue moaning load, until,

"AH!MMM!" I yell out, he found it.

"Ye-Yes," He thrust in of my bundle of nerves and out faster still, grabbing my erection in his hand and stroking, in tune with the thrusts. It's almost too much pleasure in one instant.

"Hika, Im going to," I yell out, hands grabbing at the carpet, hips rocking in tune with the thrusts.

"Kao-Kaoru, Ah mm," He yells out.

I don't know how much more I can take, the pressure is building and Im going to explode.

"AH HIKARU," I scream when I come, hot liquid shooting out of me onto his perfect chest.

'MMA KAORU," he comes seconds later, no doubt from hearing me yell his name in such ecstasy. His seed is shot into me, warm liquid fills me and I moan with this new sensation, I love it.

We breathe heavy, trying to hold ourselves up, but end up falling back on the carpet.

"That, ah, was, mm, amazing," Hikaru breathes out in between waves of pleasure.

"Yes, ah, mm, I, love, mm, you," I push out, pleasure waves still crashing on me.

"I love you, mmmm ahh, too," He gets out.

He, with every last bit of strength he has left, pulls out of me, and then falls back on top of me. We are exhausted, as we crash, holding each other in our arms, naked on the floor. To sleep and dream of what just took place, and to wake to do it all over again.


	3. Strawberry Pocky

**Alright this is in Tamaki's POV with what the twins did/ are now doing. Warining has TamaxKyoya in it so leave now if you don't like boyxboy. Thanks**

"You no good Romeo, be gone too Juliet!" I say, as I watch them grab hands and dash out of the room.

The host club has fallen silent now, all of the princesses have passed out, and Mori ran with Hunni, trying to shield him from the twins forbidden love. Good idea though, I have a hunch that if I wouldn't have done that, we'll the club would have become X rated. My daughter wrote a note up on the board for the ladies when they wake. So they don't panic, and now she too has gone home, no doubt to try to scrub the mental images from that little show. Kyoya and I are the only one's left. He's tallying up the profits from tonight. And me, well, Im just wondering about my sons. I do want to know what's going on, I mean that's what any good mother would do, but I don't want to crowd them. Hmm.

"Kyoya?"

"What?"

"Um, I was just, wondering, um, what do you think there doing?"

I hear a sigh, and he pauses. "Tamaki, what do you think?"

"Well, I just want to um know; I mean although they kissed, do you think?"

"I don't know, I don't think there doing that now though, it's too soon and I don't think Kaoru is ready."

"Yea, but," I look at the floor; his black eyes are burning me with his stare.

"Tamaki, this is going to eat away at you isn't it?" He asks coolly.

"Yea, I mean I want to know what our sons are doing, don't you?"

"Our sons? Oh right Im daddy."

"Well?" I ask a little impatient.

"Yes, I suppose I do a little,"

"So?"

"Fine, Tamaki, let's go see." It worked, now it won't seem as if Im the annoying clingy mother because Daddy's going to!

He stood up and led me out the club, and down the hall.

"Kyoya, do you feel guilty?"

"About making them share the kiss? No not at all, that was their punishment, although I guess since they enjoyed it so much I should have picked a worse one."

"Oh, well I do."

"Tamaki, whatever happened was meant to be, it has nothing to do with you or me."

"Ok," I feel a bit better now.

We reach the end of the hall, and Kyoya looks around, a bit puzzled.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Wha,"

"Ah,mm, Kao-ru, mm." It was faint but coming from the next room across from us.

"Well come on mommy, you wanted to know." He grabs my wrist and drags me towards the door.

"No!!! Kyoya this is fine!! Really I don't want to anymore!!!" My eyes are huge, the moans of the twins growing loader as we get closer. I don't want to see anything! What's Kyoya gonna do?!

"Kyoya what?!"  
"Shh." Is all I get. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a recorder.

"KYOYA NO! YOU ARE NOT RUNING OUR CHILDRENS INNOCENE!"

"They ruined it themselves, Im merely taking advantage of the situation."

"NO! BAD DADDY!" I punch weekly into his chest, trying to struggle free.

"Stupid," He says as he twists my hand around, making me wince with pain.

"STOP!," I yell and remember he's practically blind without his glasses.

"SLAP."

"My glasses! What did you do! You Idiot! I can't see!"

"GOOD!," I yell as I kick them away from his reach, I struggle pinning his flailing arms and straddle him.

"TAMAKI, GET OFF!" I can see him glaring, throwing icy daggers with his blind eyes.

"No! You can't do that to them!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T DO THIS, PINNING A MAN WHO CAN'T SEE TO FIGHT BACK!"

"WELL YOU WERE HURTING ME AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN WIN!"

"WIN?? YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

We keep yelling nasty things at each other until we are both out of breathe. Im partly blue when I finish I've called him every nasty thing I could think of in every language I knew. He has done that same. We are both panting heavily, until we can get our breathe back.

"Im sorry," Im the first to say. I let my temper get the best of me again, my motherly instincts took over.

"As am I," He says.

We both sit there quietly, Im still straddling him, when suddenly I lean down, and he sits up. Our lips meet in the middle and we kiss. I don't know why, it's like something took over me, and made me do it, but I am enjoying it. I suck on his prefect lips and he traces mine with his tongue. I allow him in and we explore each others mouths. Wow, could this really be happening my first kiss with a man, and it happens to be Kyoya. This is so strange, sudden feelings of lust run over me, and I want him now, badly. Could it be, that being so close to the twins love making session some of the emotion has affected us? No that's stupid even for me, so I go back to kissing Kyoya, wow he tastes of pocky? Commoners pocky none the less, it's fantastic, and cute in a way, his little hidden pleasure in eating strawberry commoners pocky. I smile and he pulls away.

"What?"

"You taste like pocky."

"Oh, your taste is off then because I don't eat commoner's food." His face is flushed and he turns his head away, he looks so cute right now, so innocent, I've never seen him like this before, it's sexy.

"Kyoya."

"Hmm," he turns again towards me and I grab his wrists pinning him to the floor, roughly kissing his sweet mouth.

I hear a small whimper, caught in the back of his throat and I feel my pants tighten.

We keep kissing roughly, passionately, as I pin him under me, Hm Im the seme here, funny. I start to move down toward his neck sucking back, leaving him a hickey, a little reminder of tonight. I suck and kiss him, until my lips are bruised, as are his. I get off of him, and then he gives me a hug, and I kiss his cheek, playing with it in my mouth. When suddenly the door in front of us opens and the twins step out.


	4. Lover's Happy Ending

**Ok last ch. of this story. Kaoru pov is regular while tamakis is italics and bold. thanks =] leave if you don't like boyxboy or in this case tamaxkyoya and hikaxkao =] **

Kaoru Pov _**Tamaki's Pov**_

_**I shoot my eyes open as Hikaru steps through the door, Kaoru in his hand. There eyes are closed so maybe they won't see us. He laughs and kisses Kaoru's cheek and Kaoru snuggles into his neck. I turn my gaze to Kyoya who is wide eyed and frozen in fear. Just then Kaoru looks toward us and screams.**_

Tamaki and Kyoya are on the floor snuggling and it looks like they were kissing! There lips are bruised and swollen. What where they doing outside the door!? I run behind Hikaru, he'll fix it he always does.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Hikaru yells.

"I could ask you the same thing Hikaru," Kyoya says coolly.

Hikaru looks flustered and yells back nasty things. Kyoya pushes all of Hikaru's buttons and makes him angrier and angrier. Hikaru raises his fist as Tamaki and I watch in horror.

"Hikaru no!" I grab his arm before he can throw his punch.

"This wont solve anything, just don't." I say pleading with him.

"Kaoru, but," He looks down on my face, I try to look as pleasing as possible as I snuggle into his arm.

"Let them talk."

I hear him sigh, but he agrees.

_**Wow, Kaoru saved that little mess back there. We'll I wonder what there gonna say.**_

**"_So," Kyoya starts._**

**"_Let's clear the air, and get said what we need."_**

**"_Fine, what were you two doing outside of our door, that was private, you filthy,"_**

**"_HIKARU!" Kaoru whines punching him lightly in the side._**

**"_Fine, just explain Kyoya." _**

**"_We'll I wanted to see what you two where doing and brought Tamaki with me, he didn't want to go but I persuaded him." Kyoya lies, but its sweet he's trying to protect me emotionally. I want to kiss him, but now is not the time._**

**"_I heard moans, and figured either the school is haunted or it's you two, guess who it was." Kyoya says sarcasm heavy. _**

_**Hikaru starts to open his mouth but Kaoru covers it with his hand.**_

**"_Go on, Kyoya."_**

**"_Tamaki and I got in an argument, and we made up, you happened to walk in on it however."_**

**"_Makeup yea," Hikaru rolls his eyes._**

**"_Either way, I've explained our actions, now you."_**

_**Im nervous to hear what they were really doing in there.**_

I look up to Hikaru, what's he going to say?

"Kaoru and I were making love, that's it."

I blush hard as Kyoya smirks and Tamaki looks away. If I could, I'd crawl under a rock and die right now. Hikaru see's my face and hugs me tightly, whispering,

"Nothing to fear lover." In my ear. My knees go weak, his voice is so sexy like that. I want him now. Hikaru and Kyoya go on talking as Tamaki and I watch, hm, I see who's the seme in their relationship.

"Alright Kyoya, you took no pictures, audio, or video of this have you?"

"No."

"Good, and we are not to speak of this ever."

"Understood in return you won't speak of Tamaki and I's makeup either."

"Yes."

"Alright, then since this is behind us let's all just go home, we do have school tomorrow." Kyoya says.

"Sure," Hikaru slyly slides his down to my hips and grabs hold, trying to get into my pants right there. I jump and try to regain composure. Tamaki and Kyoya turn to walk away, Tamaki mouths an Im sorry, and I respond me too. Once they've gone Hikaru picks me up princess style and walks to our waiting limo.

_**Kyoya grabs my hand and we walk away. Back to our limo. He's offered to give me a ride home. Of course I accepted. He opens the door for me and I blush, he's so nice to me. He gets in and we start talking.**_

**"_About what happened in there, Tamaki."_**

**"_I know, one night deal right?" I say disappointed, I knew this was coming, it is Kyoya were talking about._**

**"_No, I was wondering if maybe, I mean I like you Tamaki, do you want to make this work?" He blushes._**

**"_Oh, Kyoya, yes!" We both smile at each other. Im so happy, my love wants to be with me. We hug, and start kissing again. more passionate then ever._**

Once inside, Hikaru grabs me quick, and kisses me. I smile, return the favor. We hold hands kissing, until Hikaru asks me,

"Kaoru, I know this is wrong to other people, but I wanted you to know I don't care, I love you and that's all that matters."

"Hika," I snuggle into his chest, tears of joy in my eyes.

"Thank you." He kisses my nose and wipes my tears.

"My silly little uke." We go back to kissing; eager to get to the bedroom to finish where we left off.


End file.
